Valvalois
"Redhead" Valvalois is one of the playable characters in game. He is first introduced and acquired from A Place to Come Home To storyline of Main Story. Story Valvalois is a legendary archer. Once he decided to travel to the new continent promising his wife Teresa to return. Lenneth has found him on the ghost ship driven to keep his promise even after his death. Gameplay Valvalois has an unique ability called Explorer which reduces cost of "Search" action during quests by 1 AP per ability level down to 1 AP at most. For example, visiting dungeon which usually needs 4 AP per search with Valvalois and this skill at lvl 3 makes cost of search reduced to 1 AP. This makes him a valuable party member when grinding for chests in missions like Daily Dungeons. Valvalois is not a good damage dealer and requires some experience from player to use him in battle. His two other skills increase criticals which makes them chance-based. His third freezing attack is upward shot which will often miss if not timed correctly. Although his second attack can launch enemy in the air, but how high depends on size and weight of enemy so it's often not enough to hit with third attack. It's better to rely on launching attack from another party member. |rune2 = red |skill2 = Snipe |skill2desc = |rune3 = yellow |skill3 = True Seeing |skill3desc = |atk1 = 3-Way Shot |atk1type = physical |atk1ele = neutral |atk1dir = forward |atk2 = Impact Shoot |atk2type = physical |atk2ele = neutral |atk2dir = up |atk3 = Freezing Shot |atk3type = physical |atk3ele = ice |atk3dir = forward |atk4 = Impact Shoot |atk4type = physical |atk4ele = neutral |atk4dir = up |atk5 = Freezing Shot |atk5type = physical |atk5ele = ice |atk5dir = forward |attacks = 3 |pskill=Fortitude |hp1 = 500 |phys1 = 30 |mag1 = 20 |physdef1 = 20 |magdef1 = 20 |guard1 = 0% |hp25 = 1667 |phys25 = 169 |mag25 = 130 |physdef25 = 132 |magdef25 = 120 |guard25 = 0 |hp40 = 2397 |phys40 = 256 |mag40 = 199 |physdef40 = 375 |magdef40 = 409 |guard40 = 0 |hp55 = 3127 |phys55 = 343 |mag55 = 268 |physdef55 = 273 |magdef55 = 246 |guard55 = 0 |hp70 = |phys70 = |mag70 = |physdef70 = |magdef70 = |guard70 = |hp80 = |phys80 = |mag80 = |physdef80 = |magdef80 = |guard80 = |hp90 = |phys90 = |mag90 = |physdef90 = |magdef90 = |guard90 = |hp99 = 5267 |phys99 = 598 |mag99 = 470 |physdef99 = 480 |magdef99 = 431 |guard99 = 0% }} Costumes Gallery Trivia *Kurt is a big fan of Valvalois and dreamed to become just like him when he was a child. *His name is writen as ヴァルヴァロワ which commonly tranliterated as Varuvarowa. and here some fan theories about him: "va" sounds a lot as "ba" and "r" and "l" are interchangeble in Japanese. With a bit of a stretch his name sounds a lot like "Barbarossa". Barbarossa is Italian word which means "Red Beard". **There was a famous emperor of Holy Roman Empire with this nickname. He is known as a hero and once he left his home to go on the crusade. He died half-way though, so wasn't able to return home which is common point with the story of Valvalois. But Valkyrie Profile universe already has its own king Barbarossa, father of Alicia. **At the same time Barbarossa nickname belongs to two Turkish admirals. They were brothers and famous corsairs of their time each in his own right. They were born on Lesbos, their father owned a village on the island. **And to boot, Redbeard is also common nickname for Thor in Norse mythology. *''La Couronne'' is a name of the Valvalois' ship. It means a 'crown' on French. 14 ships beared this name in all history. The first and the most famous was emblematic ship of French Navy, first major warship built in the country.